


Преодолевая расстояние между нами

by billiecold



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daneel does not have three laws of robotics, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jessie and Bentley are bajoran just because why not, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Star Trek AU, inspired by DS9
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Элайдж Бейли, офицер Звёздного флота, довольно долго служит на одной из сотен незначительных Звёздных баз Федерации, где обычно не происходит ровным счетом ничего. Но даже в таких местах иногда случается то самое событие, которое меняет жизнь в определённой степени, и Элайдж не уверен, к худшему или к лучшему.
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Проблема

**Author's Note:**

> В этой зарисовке я пыталась в обоснуй, но я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в науке и технике, поэтому надеюсь, что всё выглядит более или менее логично, не ругайте особо. :")

Элайдж Бейли проработал на Звёздной базе С-5 больше пяти лет и уже знал, что если его босс, такой же офицер Звёздного флота как и он сам, коммандер Джулиус Эндерби, вызвал его к себе в кабинет со словами _«есть, что рассказать интересного»_ , то стоило ждать очередной головной боли.

Элайдж оповестил о своём приходе и, когда двери открылись, вошёл, поздоровавшись. 

— Присаживайся, Элайдж, — сказал Эндерби, махнув рукой в сторону кресла. — Это неофициальный разговор.

— Кажется, у тебя возникла проблема, с которой ты не можешь справиться самостоятельно, — предположил Бейли и попал в яблочко.

— Верно. Только что меня оповестили о том, что на станцию завтра прибудут двое учёных, — сам Джулиус не сидел, а нервно расхаживал по кабинету из одной стороны в другую, иногда посматривая на настенные полки, где хранились старые печатные книги не самых лучших писателей, какие-то фигурки военных из разных материалов и прочие вещи, которые Бейли про себя отметил как «хлам, напоминающий о варварском прошлом человеческой расы».

— Пока что я не вижу ничего проблематичного, — задумчиво сказал Элайдж, скрестив руки. — Кто эти учёные?

— Они с _Авроры_ , — ответил Эндерби, и это многое объяснило. Относительно молодая колония Федерации, расположенная в соседнем секторе и достигшая огромных успехов. Ещё бы она не достигла! Сколько в неё было вложено ресурсов, и до сих пор вкладывается. На этой планете собрались лучшие учёные со всей Федерации, в том числе и те, кто посвятил себя робототехнике.

— Значит, скорее всего они робототехники, — сделал вывод Элайдж. Он знал Джулиуса Эндерби слишком хорошо. Они были знакомы с Академии, и уже тогда Бейли понял, насколько странным был этот человек. В двадцать четвёртом веке быть технофобом, помешанным на прошлом, — нелёгкая судьба! Сам Элайдж не мог назвать себя ярым модернистом. Пожалуй, некоторые вещи его тоже раздражали, но Бейли считал, что отрицать научно-технический прогресс как минимум непрактично. — Всё равно не понимаю, почему они кажутся такой большой проблемой. Да, конечно, их разговоры о науке будут очень утомительными и неинтересными, но ведь они у нас ненадолго?

— Они может и нет, а вот их детище — да, — вздохнул Джулиус. — Они привезут робота, да ещё и не простого! Человекоподобного, или андроида, как тебе угодно. И возиться с ним я не смогу, именно поэтому я прошу тебя об одолжении, Элайдж. Не как офицера-подчинённого, а как _друга_.

Элайдж тяжко вздохнул. Хлопоты ему обеспечены, а отказывать не было смысла. Джулиус Эндерби всё равно нашёл бы способ взвалить на него эту ответственность официально, Бейли в этом не сомневался. Лучше было принять его условия сейчас, чем усложнять всё документами и рабочими отношениями. 

— Я согласен. Только потому что ты просишь. Я не могу тебе отказать, но знай: если эта жестянка доведёт меня, то придётся искать кого-то другого. Даже под дулом фазера я не стану терпеть.

— Уверен, всё будет в порядке, — заключил Эндерби и победно улыбнулся, перестав ходить по комнате. От его волнения не осталось ни следа. — На этом всё, можешь быть свободен, или тебе есть, что сказать ещё?

— Нет, ничего. До встречи, — Элайдж встал и покинул кабинет Джулиуса Эндерби, предвкушая новые проблемы.

***

Учёные с Авроры прибыли в назначенное время. Джулиус Эндерби и Элайдж Бейли встречали их в парадной форме. Элайдж ненавидел её, так как считал, что выглядит в ней нелепо. 

Гостей было трое. Старшим был доктор Хэн Фастольф. На вид ему было не меньше пятидесяти. Это был высокий мужчина с русыми волосами, среди которых уже появилось немало седых. Справа от него стоял мужчина лет тридцати-тридцати пяти, чуть ниже своего коллеги, с растрёпанными рыжими волосами, веснушками на щеках и карими глазами, под которыми были огромные синяки от недосыпа. Очевидно, это был Рой Сартон. Позади учёных стоял третий гость. Он не выражал никаких эмоций и был копией Сартона, если не учитывать то, что веснушек у него не было, глаза были голубыми, а волосы идеально прилизаны. 

— Добро пожаловать на Звёздную Базу С-5, я коммандер Джулиус Эндерби, её управляющий, а это лейтенант-коммандер Элайдж Бейли, он отвечает за безопасность здесь, — Эндерби улыбнулся, Элайдж кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Благодарю. Хэн Фастольф, — представился старший учёный и пожал им руки.

— Рой Сартон, — сказал следом второй и повторил действия Фастольфа, а затем посмотрел в сторону робота. — А это наше с доктором Фастольфом творение. Его зовут Дэниел Оливо.

— Действительно, чудо прогресса. До этого ведь не было подобных ему роботов, — ответил без энтузиазма Эндерби, в то время как Элайдж наблюдал за тем, как робот изучал новое для себя окружение. А эмоции он так и не продемонстрировал. — Надолго ли вы у нас?

— О, совершенно нет. Мы довольно занятые люди, и времени отдыхать практически нет. Мы улетим завтра, оставив робота здесь, под вашим присмотром, примерно на год, может быть полтора. Всё зависит от прогресса, которого он достигнет. Думаю, командование Звёздного флота оповестило вас об этом, не так ли? — уточнил Фастольф, потирая подбородок.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Элайдж. — Но почему из всех мест именно станция?

— Хороший вопрос, лейтенант-коммандер, — довольно ответил Сартон. Он словно ждал, когда кто-то из офицеров задаст вопрос. — Видите ли, этот робот ни капли не похож на прошлые модели. Это совершенно новая форма жизни, неограниченная никакими правилами, если не считать моральные нормы и законы Федерации. К тому же, в его позитронный мозг встроены несколько чипов, отвечающих за выражение чувств, однако они несовершенны. Эти чувства ограничены небольшим количеством моделей ситуаций, в которых он должен их испытывать. И самое главное разочарование для нас — он не выражает никаких эмоций, вы могли это заметить, но это поправимо…

— Ага, ясно, — сказал Бейли. Эндерби следил за развитием беседы, не вмешиваясь. — Значит, вы хотите, чтобы робот собрал как можно больше данных, находясь среди людей. Наблюдая за ними, он будет дополнять свою базу знаний. И, грубо говоря, спустя какое-то время он сможет применить полученные теоретические знания на практике. С лучшим пониманием чувств придёт попытка выразить их, а там уже и эмоции подтянутся. Верно?

— Как вы и сказали, _грубо говоря_ , верно, — согласился Сартон. По его оживлённому лицу было видно, что он готов говорить прямо сейчас обо всех подробностях, но был остановлен рукой Фастольфа, которая опустилась ему на плечо. Роя не могло это не задеть, но он решил промолчать. 

— Подождите, так почему именно станция? — вступил в разговор Джулиус Эндерби, повторив вопрос.

— Дело в том, что станция является миниатюрным вариантом любого мира. Здесь всё работает практически так же, как и на планетах. Кроме того, на станции проживают самые разные люди: военные, гражданские; мужчины и женщины; взрослые и дети; различные расы. Все они имеют свой род деятельности. Например, даже вы, офицеры Звёздного флота, выполняете разные задачи, а представьте себе разнообразие деятельности среди гражданского населения. Если бы мы оставили на Авроре, то боюсь, что в итоге робот бы тоже стал ученым. Может быть, так было бы даже лучше, но раз уж он живое существо, пусть и синтетическая форма жизни, у него есть право выбрать, кем быть, — объяснил Фастольф.

— Да и смотреть за роботом вам будет легче, чем в том же городе, пускай даже небольшом. На станции можно отследить его местоположение с помощью компьютера, — добавил Сартон.

— Логично. Больше вопросов нет, — подытожил Эндерби. — Предлагаю вам осмотреть станцию. Бейли покажет её, а я вынужден вас покинуть. У меня ещё есть дела, но если будет что-то срочное, то я буду готов выслушать в любое время у себя в кабинете. До встречи.

«Срочные дела у него, конечно, — вздохнул Элайдж. — Как и всегда, вся работа на мне».


	2. Первый контакт

Сопровождение учёных стало самым настоящим испытанием для Бейли. Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, который не понимал, о чём говорили взрослые. А всё потому, что Сартон и Фастольф только и делали, что болтали без умолку о своих изобретениях: роботы то, роботы сё… Да ещё и смотрели с таким снисхождением, когда объясняли Элайджу вещи, которые сами считали чем-то элементарным.

После отлёта робототехников жизнь Элайджа не стала легче, потому что на него оставили робота, с которым он просто не знает как себя вести. Дэниела Бейли пристроил в апартаментах напротив своих, чтобы было проще следить за ним. Они были одни из самых простых на станции. Не самый худший вариант, но и не идеальный. По этому поводу Элайдж волновался меньше всего, так как считал, что робота вряд ли не устроит его выбор.

И всё же, один плюс в присутствии Дэниела Элайдж нашёл. На этой неделе у него гора несделанной работы, поэтому Бейли решил устроить робота у себя в офисе. Люди на станции не должны догадаться о том, что Дэниел Оливо — робот.

«Убил двух зайцев сразу, — подумал мужчина. — И рядом с собой буду держать его, и работа как лишнее прикрытие у этой железной банки».

Кабинет Элайджа был небольшой, темноватый. Посреди комнаты стоял стол, который, очевидно, являлся рабочим местом Бейли. На нём ничего не было, кроме небольшого компьютера, рабочего падда и одной фотографии. Дэниел сразу понял, что на ней запечатлены дорогие Элайджу люди. Слева у стены стоял огромный шкаф, заполненный паддами, на которых хранилась информация за полвека точно, а то и больше, и только на одной полке находились печатные варианты книг, начиная от терранских писателей и заканчивая баджорскими религиозными текстами и легендами. Справа стояла тумбочка с несколькими ящиками, в которых тоже наверняка хранились носители информации, и небольшой диван, видимо, для посетителей.

— Значит, так. Ты будешь пока что исполняющим обязанности энсина и моим подчинённым, — начал Элайдж и отдал Дэниелу комбедж, вспомнив, как быстро он получил разрешения у Эндерби на его выдачу. У него создалось впечатление, что коммандер бы согласился на что угодно, лишь бы держать робота и все вопросы, связанные с его пребываем на станции, подальше от себя. — Также ты будешь работать с паддом, так что наличие стола не принципиально. У меня редко бывают "гости", так что он твой. Может, потом придумаю что-то другое, сделаем перестановку, если понадобиться. Ну, а сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты занялся делами Горова, Форелла и того ференги… Не помню уже, как его звали, поэтому посмотри файлы за дату 41202.8. В общем, найдёшь. Эти дела закрыты, на них необходимо составить отчёты. Думаю, это не сложно. И постарайся мне не мешать.

Бейли вручил роботу падд, Дэниел кивнул и приступил к работе. Элайдж взял себе другой и, сев за свой стол, занялся тем же. Иногда он поглядывал, чем занимается робот и приходил в замешательство. Первый час Дэниел активно набирал на падде, а сейчас просматривал что-то, словно перестал работать.

«Если бы он закончил, то оповестил меня, — задумался Бейли. — Или, может быть, он понял мой приказ «не мешать» буквально, поэтому молчит?»

Выждав несколько минут, Элайдж решил узнать прогресс робота:

— Как работа?

— Хорошо, что вы спросили. Я как раз закончил, — ответил Дэниел. — Отчеты были готовы и отправлены два часа тридцать восемь минут назад.

«Два часа тридцать восемь минут назад», — мысленно передразнил робота Бейли и закатил глаза. Дэниел никак не отреагировал на поведение Бейли и продолжил:

— После этого я взял на себя ответственность рассортировать все документы, хранящиеся в падде в хронологическом и алфавитном порядке.

Элайдж взял из рук Дэниела падд и быстро просмотрел его. Всё и правда было в идеальном состоянии. Даже придраться не к чему было.

— Иосафат, я даже не подозревал, что весь тот хлам, который хранится на этом падде, можно разобрать, его слишком много. Понятия не имею, как ты это сделал, парень, но ты отлично поработал.

— Вас это радует? — спросил Дэниел, наблюдая за тем, как Элайдж удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Как только робот обратил на это внимание, улыбка исчезла, а взгляд снова стал серьёзным, слегка хмурым.

— Тоже мне выдумал! — цыкнул Бейли, скрестив руки на груди. — И раз уж ты свободен, то сбегай до репликатора и принеси мне рактаджино.


	3. Поломка на станции

_«Будь проклят космос»_ , — такой была первая мысль Элайджа, когда на станции отключились свет и отопление. И если отсутствие света было небольшим дискомфортом, то отсутствие отопления — самой настоящей катастрофой, потому что подготовка к таким ситуациями на этой забытой всеми станции, где практически никогда ничего не происходило, оставляла желать лучшего. Конечно, сработали старые автономные системы, рассчитанные на экстренные ситуации, но надолго их не хватит. Светом резервные системы обеспечили всю станцию идеально, но вот отопление оставляло желать лучшего.

Раздался звук коммуникатора, и Элайдж понял, что в этот вечер он не останется без дела.

— Бейли слушает.

— На вашем уровне уже восстановили свет?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо. Спускайтесь на четыре уровня ниже. Авария случилась на складе. Нужно узнать, был ли это саботаж или просто поломка, — сообщил Джулиус. — Возьми с собой ещё несколько человек. Сообщи мне, если что-то узнаете.

— Понял. Конец связи, — закончил разговор Бейли и, вздохнув, переключился на другой разговор. — Лейтенант Спунер, вам уже сообщили о сложившейся ситуации?

Получив утвердительный ответ, Элайдж продолжил:

— Тогда поставьте офицеров на места, где проходит система жизнеобеспечения, на всякий случай. И отправьте к инженерам на уровне D-10 несколько офицеров службы безопасности, я скоро туда подойду. Конец связи.

Надев куртку, Бейли отправился на задание. К тому времени, когда Элайдж подошёл, работа уже началась без него. Остальные офицеры также были одеты тепло. Все понимали, что скоро верхней одежды станет недостаточно, ведь резервные системы, которые не были настроены на столь масштабный сбой, протянут недолго, поэтому, несмотря на сложности, все выкладывались на полную.

Один офицер из инженерной группы сообщил, что с большой вероятностью произошла обычная поломка, чем что-то иное, так как оборудование на станции не меняли полвека точно, но Бейли предпочёл выполнить работу полностью, поэтому следующие несколько часов он оставался на связи со многими офицерами. Никаких подтверждений о саботаже не было найдено, а это означало, что присутствие службы безопасности не было необходимостью. К тому моменту, когда по времени, установленному на станции, было 3:10 ночи, большую часть офицеров службы отпустили с внепланового дежурства.

Элайдж вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, как обычно скрестив руки на груди. На его плечо легла рука, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко развернувшись назад, чтобы посмотреть, кто его потревожил. Это был Дэниел.

— Иосафат, ты не мог нормально предупредить, ну, знаешь, словами, что ты здесь, — Бейли хотел сказать это со всей желчью, на которую он был способен, но вышло больше спокойно, чем агрессивно, тихо и устало.

— Прошу прощения, партнёр Элайдж, мне стоило сообщить о своём приходе, — начал Дэниел, но Бейли прервал его, махнув рукой.

— Ладно, неважно, не стоит извиняться, я тоже погорячился. Как видишь, на этом уровне поломка всё ещё не устранена, тут холодно, а ты, — Элайдж осмотрел Дэниела: под распахнутым бледно-лиловым пальто была лёгкая рубашка белого цвета; а светлые брюки явно не были зимним вариантом, — так разоделся, словно низкая температура не проблема для тебя.

— В какой-то степени так и есть, — подтвердил Дэниел. Элайдж недоумевающе приподнял бровь. — Доктор Сартон хотел, чтобы я был больше похож на человека, чем на робота, поэтому моё тело покрыто искусственной кожей, которая чувствительна ко всему, в том числе и к климатическим условиям. Когда происходят перемены в температуре, я их замечаю и ощущаю либо холод, либо жар. Однако, доктор Фастольф решил, что стоит дать мне возможность регулировать температуру собственного тела, так что сейчас я подстроился под температурные условия этого уровня и не чувствую холод. Для меня ничего не изменилось после того, как я вышел из своей каюты. И всё же, как вы и просили, я стараюсь не выделяться на фоне других существ, находящихся на станции.

— Как предусмотрительно со стороны твоих создателей. Но ты всё равно выглядишь странно, застегнулся бы. И зачем ты пришёл, что-то случилось?

— Совершенно ничего не произошло. Мне просто стало любопытно, решили ли проблему света и отопления, поэтому я подумал, что логичным было бы спуститься к вам. Я, кстати, взял вам горячего чаю, — ответил Дэниел, и только сейчас Элайдж обратил внимание на то, что робот держал кружку.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, но, если честно, я не очень люблю чай, — сказал Бейли, но всё же взял кружку. — А что за разновидность?

— Таркалеанский. Согласно моим исследованиям, он приятный на вкус и обладает успокаивающим эффектом, который не сопровождается снижением работоспособности, — Элайдж не особо вслушивался в то, что ему рассказывают. Он сделал глоток и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Неплохой. Спасибо, — Бейли посмотрел на Дэниела и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Не за что, партнёр Элайдж.

— Хотя, знаешь, я бы не отказался от кофе сейчас, мне нужно будет в ближайший час написать отчёт по случившемуся инциденту.

От одной только мысли о предстоящей работы настроение, пришедшее вместе с Дэниелом, куда-то испарилось. 

— Вам нужно пить его меньше, — сказал Дэниел, и Элайдж был уверен, что услышал нотки осуждения — _и заботы?_ — в словах робота. — И отчёт напишите тогда, когда выйдете на смену. Вероятность того, что коммандер Эндерби только сейчас лёг спать, составляет 89.56%, следовательно, отчёт он потребует от вас не раньше обеденного времени, потому что сам с утра не будет настроен на продуктивную работу. 

— Да, думаю, ты прав. К чёрту работу, — Бейли допил чай и уверенной походкой направился к турболифту. Дэниел недолго оставался на месте, а затем последовал за напарником.


	4. Настольный теннис

Ровно полчаса до конца рабочей смены. Элайдж сидел за столом и уже откровенно скучал, потому что сегодня был тот редкий день, когда работы практически не было, а роман, загруженный им вчера на личный падд, оказался глупым и предсказуемым. Он честно пытался его закончить, но в итоге чтение превратилось в ещё большую муку, чем безделье.

Дэниел же, наоборот, был чем-то увлечён. Элайджу хватило одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять это. Когда Дэниелу было что-то интересно, он переставал вести себя как человек, потому что был слишком сконцентрирован на другом. За последний час он не моргнул ни одного раза, ни на миллиметр не передвинулся с места, оставаясь в одной и той же позе; и, что было более уморительно для Бейли, Дэниел лежал на диване, не сидел, выпрямив спину, как обычно, а _лежал_ , держа падд у себя над головой. Элайдж несколько раз даже хотел спросить, удобно ли ему, но вовремя себя останавливал, потому что осознавал глупость вопроса. Дэниел – робот, ему не могло быть неудобно, и он уж точно не чувствовал усталость в мышцах.

Элайдж долго боролся со своим любопытством, но когда оно одолело, спросил у Дэниела:

— Чем ты там занят?

— Я читаю про спорт и игры. Недавно я увидел троих человек, которые активно дискутировали о спортивных мероприятиях, которые проходят на станции. Мне стало любопытно, и я решил углубить свои знания в данной области, — сказал Дэниел, оставаясь в прежней позе. 

— Хм, понятно, — ответил Элайдж и снова замолчал. Не то чтобы он не знал, что ещё можно сказать, просто он ненароком вспомнил Бентли и его увлечение спортом последние несколько лет. Погрузившись в воспоминания, Элайдж не заметил, как просидел так до конца рабочей смены.

Обычно после работы Бейли практически сразу расходился с роботом, он был не из общительных людей; в то время как Дэниел оставался изучать станцию и человеческое поведение в различных ситуациях. Но в этот раз Дэниел остановил его после того, как они покинули кабинет:

— Партнёр Элайдж, пока мы не разошлись, я хотел бы поинтересоваться, как вы относитесь к спортивным играм.

— Не особо интересуюсь. Хотя я часто играл во что-нибудь с Беном, когда он ещё жил на станции. А что?

— Хотел предложить вам сыграть в ракетбол.

— Иосафат, ты смеёшься надо мной? — нахмурился Бейли, возмущённо взмахнув руками. — Я стар как мир. Последний раз я играл в ракетбол с сыном четыре года назад, и это был ужасный опыт, и повторять я его не собираюсь. Категорически нет.

— Я понимаю, — спокойно ответил робот. — Тогда до встречи, партнёр Элайдж.

— До завтра, Дэниел. 

***

Вечер у Элайджа прошёл не так уж хорошо, как мог бы. Его всё никак не покидала мысль о том, что, может быть, не стоило так резко отказывать Дэниелу? Он не избегал робота, но в то же время не стремился иметь с ним отношения за пределами работы.

Только сейчас Бейли понял, что он довольно одинок. Раньше это не так ощущалось, ведь он всё ещё поддерживал связь с Джесси и Беном, иногда проводил время с Эндерби, но чаще всего просто занимался своими увлечениями после работы в одиночестве. Прямо как сейчас. Он читал книгу, но мог бы проводить это время с Дэниелом. Возможно, это было бы весело.

_С этой ситуацией, в самом деле, нужно было что-то делать._

И Элайдж сделал. На следующий день после конца смены он предложил Дэниелу сыграть в настольный теннис. Бейли был довольно хорош в нём, потому что это одна из любимых игр Бена. Он невольно вспомнил, как весело было по вечерам проводить время с сыном, и ведь даже Джесси, которая обычно отказывалась участвовать в их совместной «абсолютно пустой трате времени», порой присоединялась к ним. Всё же, было что-то особенное в настольном теннисе, чего не хватало в других играх.

Элайдж не смог сдержать мимолётную улыбку от внезапно наплывших воспоминаний, и Дэниел заметил это. Сам факт того, что его напарник проявил энтузиазм, заинтересовал робота сразу же, но теперь ему стало ещё любопытнее.

— Я не знаком с правилами игры в настольный теннис, — сказал Дэниел. — Но я не откажусь попробовать.

— Отлично, — ответил Элайдж, — ну, вроде как у меня остался файл с правилами игры, ты можешь ознакомиться, когда я тебе его отправлю.

Дэниел кивнул, и они отправились к турболифту. По дороге Бейли сбросил роботу на падд правила, которые он сразу же принялся изучать.

— Уровень D-14, — отдал команду Элайдж, после того, как они зашли в турболифт. Скрестив руки на груди и осмотревшись, он бросил взгляд на Дэниела. Дэниел это заметил и посмотрел на Элайджа, совсем немного приподняв бровь.

— Что-то не так?

— М, нет. Ничего, — и Бейли отвёл взгляд, почувствовав себя неловко. Дэниел вернулся к чтению. Они шли молча до своих кают, и от этого Элайджу стало не по себе. Он собирался провести время с Дэниелом, но осознал, что до сих пор не имеет понятия, как вести себя с ним.

— Мне нужно ещё немного времени для ознакомления с правилами, — прервал тишину Дэниел, как только они оказались у дверей апартаментов. — К тому же, мне необходимо реплицировать более удобную одежду для игры, а также инвентарь.

— Инвентарь не нужно, у меня есть.

— Хорошо. Тогда как насчёт встречи через полчаса? Вас устроит это время?

— Да, конечно. До встречи, у четвёртой голокомнаты на следующем уровне, который выше, — и, получив утвердительный кивок от Дэниела, Элайдж исчез за дверьми своей каюты.

***

Программа воссоздала небольшую комнату, стены которой были отделаны светлым деревом. С одной стороны была также дверь, а справа от неё, на другой стене, было окно с видом на уютный сад, но открыть дверь или окно было невозможно. Они выполняли лишь декоративную функцию и создавали непринуждённую атмосферу, потому что находится в полностью закрытом помещении, где нет ни окон, ни дверей, было некомфортно. Посреди комнаты стоял стол для настольного тенниса с поверхностью зелёного цвета.

— Итак, мы начнём с того, что посмотрим, как ты усвоил правила, — сказал Элайдж, и Дэниел кивнул в знак согласия. Он быстро — насколько это возможно с учётом педантичности робота — рассказал правила игры, а затем, взяв мяч и ракетку, сразу же встал в нужную позу, пробежался взглядом по столу и, вычислив лучшую траекторию для подачи, подбросил мяч и отбил его ракеткой. Мяч коснулся его половины стола, миновал сетку и коснулся половины стола Элайджа. Это была идеальная подача, и Элайдж совсем не был удивлён такому исходу.

«Кто бы сомневался, что робот сделает всё без единой ошибки» — подумал он, нахмурившись. Бейли чувствовал раздражение, но вслух сказал только:

— Хорошо, ты усвоил правила, мы можем начать игру.

Нежелание проигрывать Дэниелу прибавило Элайджу сил и уверенности в себе. Взяв мяч, он подбросил его — примерно на шестнадцать сантиметров вверх — и, ударив по нему ракеткой, подал. Подача была неидеальной, Элайдж сразу это заметил. Буквально пара миллиметров, мяч попал бы в сетку, и он бы отдал одно очко Дэниелу в самом начале игры. Элайдж разозлился на свою неудачу, но злость быстро сменилась удивлением от увиденного.

— Ты… только что пропустил мяч, — сказал немного неуверенно Бейли, до сих пор не особо веря в то, что произошло. Вот этого он точно не ожидал, особенно после того, как робот показал ему совершенную подачу.

— Да, — озадаченно ответил Дэниел. — Видимо, я где-то ошибся в расчёте.

У Элайджа возникло желание то ли ударить себя по лбу, то ли злорадно захохотать, но он сдержался.

— Иосафат, — вздохнул Бейли, положив руки на пояс. — Ты – дурак, Дэниел. Зачем тебе что-то считать, когда ты должен следить за мячом. Ты не успеешь сделать и то, и другое. Слишком быстро всё происходит. Просто не спускай глаз с противника, а затем с мяча.

— Но тогда будет шанс того, что я могу пропустить мяч, — возразил Дэниел.

— Ну, да, как и все остальные в этом мире.

— Я не понимаю. Разве цель игры не заключается в победе?

— Ну, да, в этом тоже, но тебе не обязательно делать всё идеально и всегда побеждать. Главное получить удовольствие от самого процесса игры, ты ведь не на каком-либо соревновании, где действительно важна победа. Воспринимай это как простое активное времяпровождение.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Дэниел и, подбросив мяч, отправил его к Элайджу, который не ожидал такого и, конечно же, пропустил подачу. — Один – один, я полагаю.

Бейли готов поклясться, что видел слегка приподнятые уголки губ и мелькнувшее удовлетворение в глазах Дэниела. Хмыкнув, Элайдж настроился на игру. Сейчас он покажет этому проклятому роботу, как нужно играть.

***

— Думаю, на сегодняшний день стоит закончить, — сказал Дэниел после того, как пропустил мяч и проиграл сет. Они разыграли шесть партий, из которых четыре — кровью и потом — выиграл Элайдж.

— Согласен, — кивнул уставший, но довольный собой Бейли. Дэниел же выглядел так же, как и тогда, когда они только начали. Ни следа усталости на лице, ни пота, ни тяжелой отдышки. Единственное, что указывало на то, что он занимался активным отдыхом, это рыжие пряди, выбивающиеся из вечно идеально уложенных волос.

Элайдж отключил программу, и они покинули голокомнату. На часах было около половины девятого по местному времени. Не поздно, но и делать уже ничего не хотелось. Сейчас он думал лишь о приятном акустическом душе и о тёплой и мягкой кровати.

— ..партнёр Элайдж? 

— А? — голос Дэниела вернул его из мыслей обратно. — Прости, я задумался. Ты что-то сказал?

— Пока ещё нет, но теперь, когда вы слушаете, скажу. Я думаю, что я понял суть ваших слов в самом начале. Я действительно удовлетворён процессом игры. Делать что-то без расчётов, выполненных заранее, трудная задача, но весьма любопытная.

— То есть, тебе понравилось.

— Верно.

— Что ж, я рад, — ответил Элайдж, улыбнувшись. — Можем как-нибудь повторить. А сейчас пойдём, я ужасно устал.

— Как насчёт завтра? — предложил Дэниел, оправившись следом за Бейли, но тот лишь пожал плечами, оставив робота без точного ответа.

«Возможно, это начало дружбы, — предположил Элайдж и усмехнулся своим же мыслям. — Подумать только, с роботом. Если бы мне кто-то сказал подобное раньше, я бы покрутил пальцем у виска и назвал его сумасшедшим».

— А, хотя, знаешь, давай завтра, — сказал Бейли, повернувшись к Дэниелу, когда они уже расходились по своим каютам. — Всё равно у меня нет никаких планов. 


	5. Случай в баре

— Дэниел, ты сегодня какой-то… хм, нервный? Нет, неспокойный, да, наверное, так лучше сказать. Неспокойный, — сказал Элайдж, листая отчёт. — Что случилось?

— Разве про меня можно так сказать? Я плохо выражаю эмоции. Как вы догадались, что я взволнован? — спросил Дэниел. Он встал и подошел к прозрачной, но затемнённой двери и стал рассматривать своё отражение. Ни единого признака волнения, о которых он знал, не было. Хорошая осанка, уверенный взгляд, нейтральное выражение лица. К тому же, он не вспотел, потому что физически не может. Возможно, он упустил какую-то деталь в себе?

— Очень просто, — усмехнулся Бейли, которого забавляли попытки робота найти ответ. — Ты ведь часто наблюдаешь за другими людьми, чтобы лучше понять их поведение. Особенно много времени ты проводишь со мной, и я знаю, что ты запоминаешь все мои реакции на различные ситуации. Можешь сказать, как я себя веду, когда меня что-то волнует?

— Да, это просто. Для вас характерна скованность и молчаливость. Вы немного агрессивны, когда кто-то пытается узнать, в чём проблема. Также вы в большинстве случаев скрещиваете руки перед собой, словно пытаетесь таким образом закрыться от остальных.

— Мгм, а теперь посмотри на себя ещё раз, — и взгляд обоих упал на отражение Дэниела: по меркам человека он действительно всё так же был спокоен. Робот повернулся к Элайджу, и тот посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись и положив руки на пояс.

— Не понял?

Дэниел отрицательно помахал головой.

— Иосафат, ну ты же скрестил руки, прямо как я. Из-за того, что большую часть времени ты общаешься со мной, ты стал перенимать мои привычки, и я давно это заметил. Именно так я начал различать твоё состояние. Однозначно, кто-то другой сказал бы, что ты в полном порядке, но я знаю, когда ты полностью спокоен, твои руки либо просто опущены, либо скрещены за спиной, а не на груди. Так, в чём дело?

— Вам это не понравится, я уверен в этом на 78,67%, — ответил Дэниел и заметил, как Элайдж моментально стал серьёзным, слегка нахмурившись.

— Тогда не тяни.

— Весь день я думал, как сказать о том, что вынужден отменить наш вечерний сеанс в голокомнате, потому что намерен изучить одно явление. Мне нужно некоторое время для наблюдений, а затем я собираюсь потратить оставшиеся часы на анализ полученных данных. Я сожалею и надеюсь, что это не огорчит вас сильно, партнёр Элайдж.

Бейли потёр переносицу. Это было неожиданно неприятно, даже как-то _слишком неприятно_ …

— Что ж, не расстроило бы, если бы ты соизволил сказать об этом раньше, а не в последний момент, — вспылил Элайдж, но потом неожиданно замолчал, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойно, — ладно, я найду, чем заняться, ничего страшного. Просто больше так не делай, Дэниел. Говори сразу.

Дэниел осторожно потянулся рукой к плечу Элайджа, но тот отшагнул вправо и демонстративно посмотрел на часы.

— Мне жаль, партнёр Эла…

— До конца смены осталось пятнадцать минут. Я доделаю отчёт, а ты можешь идти. Свободен.

Дэниел промолчал, думая, что ответить, но решил не спорить и не злить или расстраивать Элайджа ещё больше. Он кивнул, нажал на небольшую треугольную кнопку справа от двери и вышел.

  
***  
  


Дэниел стоял перед баром, но недостаточно близко, чтобы его двери разъехались в стороны. Осмотревшись по сторонам и не увидев никого из знакомых, он сделал шаг, и двери перед ним открылись.

Дэниел вошел в тёмное помещение с освещением голубого и фиолетового цветов. В самом конце находилась небольшая барная стойка, вокруг которой были расположены в несколько рядов столики для посетителей заведения. Барной стойкой управляла симпатичная молодая орионка, которая только и делала, что бегала к клиентам, а затем к автоматам с синтеголем, хотя все посещавшие бар больше одного раза знали, что заправлены они настоящим алкоголем, разрешённым на территории Федерации (напитки, которые были запрещены, были хорошо спрятаны под барной стойкой). Это была небольшая местная тайна, о которой не болтали как в самом баре, так и за его пределами. Даже офицеры звездного флота, которые по идее должны были конфисковать алкоголь по приказу Эндерби, договорились между собой молчать, потому что не хотели лишать себя хоть какого-то удовольствия на скучной станции, и, при всём уважении к коммандеру, считали этот приказ полнейшим бредом.

Дэниел, услышав что-то вроде «хватит стоять на проходе», быстро отошел от дверей, чтобы не мешать другим посетителям бара и продолжил наблюдать за происходящим. Как и в любом другом баре, здесь было очень шумно. Голоса, музыка и звуки работающих автоматов сливались воедино, создавая гул, который Дэниел обнаружил для себя больше неприятным, чем доставляющим удовольствие и создающим непринужденную, свободную от долга и работы атмосферу.

У барной стойки было много людей: кто-то приходил, чтобы взять себе напиток, кто-то уходил, получив свой заказ, но одно точно — меньше посетителей не становилось. За одним приходил другой, и так очередь казалась бесконечной. И всё же, Дэниел сам не заметил, как простояв несколько минут, оказался тем самым первым в очереди. Он не успел обдумать, что взять, поэтому, когда его спросили, что он желает, Дэниел молчал довольно долго по меркам того, кто должен был сделать заказ.

— Можешь попробовать «Чёрную дыру», — подсказала ему девушка с длинными светло-русыми волосами, которые были заплетены в высокую странную прическу. Она стояла следом за ним в очереди. — Незабываемые ощущения обеспечены.

Её глаза искрились озорством, и она улыбалась, давая понять, что это была очевидная шутка, но Дэниел решил, что он вряд ли сможет придумать вариант лучше, поэтому, улыбнувшись уголками губ и дав девушке понять, что понял её шутку, уверенно заказал «Чёрную дыру».

Ожидая свой напиток, Дэниел бросил взгляд на столики, чтобы найти себе место, но ни одного свободного не было. Многие посетители сидели по одному, и Дэниел подумал, что подсесть к кому-то и поболтать — хорошая идея.

— …Ты чего пялишься?! — услышал робот, вернувшись из своих мыслей. Он понял, что его взгляд остановился на клингоне. Тот, вероятно, подумал, что Дэниел за ним наблюдает. И тот факт, что Дэниел всё ещё смотрел на него, не делал ситуацию лучше. Клингон рыкнул и подскочил с места, стукнув кружкой по столу.

— Я прошу прощения, я подумал, что наш зрительный контакт не был настолько длинный. Я не хотел вас оскорбить, — Дэниел попытался прийти к мирному разрешению конфликта, хотя понимал, что это вряд ли сработает. Конечно же, это не сработало и ещё больше разозлило неприятеля, потому что вряд ли у пьяного воинственного клингона дипломатическое обращение Дэниела вызывало что-то, кроме отвращения.

— Рыжий, твой заказ готов, — сказала орионка. Дэниел повернулся к ней, и она быстро вручила роботу в руки коктейль и потеряла к нему всякий интерес, переключившись на следующих посетителей.

Дэниел услышал ещё один злой рык, который был намного громче предыдущего, и понял, что клингон разозлился ещё сильнее.

— Отвечай за свои слова делом, а не языком чеши! — и кружка, сделанная из какого-то прочного металла, вместе с оставшимся в ней кровавым вином полетела в сторону Дэниела, но тот удачно увернулся.

Раздался женский крик, и робот понял, что это была та же девушка, которая недавно с ним шутила. Обернувшись, он увидел, что с ней всё было в порядке, если не считать немного испачканного вечернего платья. Так получилось, что кружка, предназначенная Дэниелу, попала в стоящего рядом с девушкой молодого человека, андорианца. Тот, проведя по месту, на которое пришёлся удар, сразу же вспылил и крикнул на андорианском что-то, что универсальный переводчик Дэниела понять не смог. Но клингон понял его и не остался в стороне, что-то агрессивно прорычав на своём родном языке, и, судя по лицу андорианца, очень сильно оскорбил его. И в одно мгновение они преодолели расстояние, разделявшее их. Девушка, стоявшая рядом с андорианцем, ахнула, в то время как тот со всей силы отпихнул Дэниела в сторону с дороги. Роботу удалось сохранить равновесие, и он не упал, а только сделал несколько шагов в сторону.

С ситуацией нужно было что-то делать, но Дэниел понятия не имел что. Он не взял свой коммуникатор, чтобы сообщить о драке в баре и вызвать охрану, а фазера, которым можно припугнуть двух дерущихся пришельцев, у него в помине не было. Дэниел нашёл единственный выход — лезть на рожон, хоть это был не самый лучший вариант, когда два твоих противника — два агрессивно настроенных пришельца. Особенно беспокойство вызывал клингон, который вытащил свой нож и приготовился к серьёзной схватке.

— Немедленно прекратили или я буду вынужден применить фазер, — прозвучал знакомый голос, от которого, Дэниел подумал, у него бы пошли мурашки по коже, если бы такое было возможно. За двумя прервавшимися нарушителями порядка робот увидел Элайджа, который выглядел _по-настоящему_ угрожающе. Дэниел ни разу не видел его таким, оттого слова подействовали и на него. Робот замер, подчинившись приказу настолько, что ему стало некомфортно сделать малейший вздох, чтобы выполнять имитацию дыхания. 

— Я не боюсь какого-то офицера Звёздного Флота, — крикнул клингон, переключившись на Элайджа. Андорианец, хоть и не был доволен появлением офицера по безопасности, остался на месте.

Клингон попытался нанести удар, но он был сильно пьян, поэтому, хоть его замах ножом и был опасен, он промахнулся и дал возможность Бейли очень просто отобрать его. Клингон взревел, но его схватили два офицера по безопасности, которые только что прибыли. Третий и самый старший из них, лейтенант, взял под стражу андорианца. Их вызвала орионка, как только почувствовала опасность, исходящую от клингона. Элайдж же здесь оказался по чистой случайности: не придумав, чем можно было заняться в свободный вечер, он решил пропустить пару бокалов какого-нибудь инопланетного алкоголя.

— Допросите обоих о том, что произошло. Клингона точно оставьте на несколько суток под арестом, пусть посидит и подумает о своём поведении. Андорианец — на ваше усмотрение. Справитесь?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Элайджу лейтенант и увёл нарушителей с двумя энсинами. Бейли повернулся к Дэниелу и, положив аккуратно руку на его плечо, спросил удивительно заботливым тоном:

— Ты как? Цел?

— Моё состояние удовлетворительно, — ответил Дэниел, но понял, что такой ответ вряд ли устроил Элайджа, поэтому добавил, — со мной всё в порядке.

Бейли тихо и облегченно выдохнул и заметно расслабился, но, поймав себя на этом, постарался принять свой типичный равнодушный образ, убрав руку с плеча Дэниела.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь, — Элайдж перевёл тему и, бросив взгляд на барную стойку, отправился к ней. Дэниел пошёл следом за ним, держа в руке свой коктейль, к которому он так и не притронулся.

— Это взаимно. Вы не похожи на человека, который посещает подобные места, — ответил робот, и Элайдж хмыкнул. В чём-то Дэниел был прав насчет него. Бейли правда очень редко здесь появлялся, хотя раньше он вместе с Джесси спокойно мог провести свободный вечер в этом баре, а вот одному уже было не то.

— Ну и как тебе «Чёрная дыра»? — усмехнувшись, спросил Бейли.

— Не знаю, я не успел попробовать, — признался робот.

— М-м-м, — любопытно протянул Элайдж, встав в очередь за алкогольным напитком. Дэниел пристроился рядом. — Ну, так чего ждешь? Пробуй.

Дэниел кивнул, поднес бокал ближе к лицу, сделал один глоток, чтобы распробовать, и поле этого завис. Бейли вопросительно приподнял бровь, но так и не получил ответа от робота.

— Эй, всё хорошо?

Дэниел продолжал молчать, и Элайдж забеспокоился, не допустил ли он ошибку, дав роботу попробовать эту проклятую жидкость. Вдруг, она куда-то не туда попала и, может быть, вызвала где-нибудь замыкание?

— Дэниел, — позвал, немного повысив тон.

— Я знаю, что люди получают удовольствия от его употребления…

— Иосафат, ты в порядке!

— … но я не могу не понять почему. Помимо ужасного вкуса, он вредит здоровью, если это настоящий алкоголь, — закончил мысль Дэниел. Элайдж задумался и потёр подбородок.

— Это сложно объяснить, Дэниел, — начал Бейли. — Знаешь, он просто нравится или не нравится нам. Это стоит рассматривать не с объективной стороны, а субъективной. Умом мы можем осознавать все последствия, но большинство существ ведут именно чувства. Например, мы можем пить, чтобы поднять настроение или чтобы забыть на время боль и страдания, которые внезапно ворвались в нашу жизнь. Понимаешь?

— Я не вижу логики… Но думаю, что понимаю, потому что привык к тому, что многие представители галактики опираются на что-то личное, порой неправильное, нежели на общеизвестное, научно доказанное и верное, — заключил Дэниел, и Элайдж улыбнулся.

— Да, это так, — ответил Бейли и, когда наконец-то очередь дошла до него, сделал заказ. — Ромуланский эль, один, пожалуйста.

Орионка кивнула и исчезла из виду под барной стойкой. Дэниел слегка нахмурил брови и повернулся к Элайджу.

— По моим данным, ромуланский эль под запретом на территории Федерации, — сообщил робот. Взгляд его был немного сбитый с толку, словно он только что был дезинформирован.

— О, Дэниел, — прыснул со смеху Элайдж и похлопал его по спине, — ты ещё такой наивный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я живая, просто я очень медленная...


	6. Проблемы с маки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе вас ждёт:  
> \- ужасный сюжет;  
> \- много чувств;  
> \- медотсек;  
> \- бессовестное использование азимовских персонажей так, как захотелось авторке;  
> \- попытки сделать фик про стар трек фиком про стар трек.

Утро Элайджа началось не с кофе, а с внезапного вызова от службы безопасности за два часа до начала его смены.

Комбедж издал звук. Сам по себе не он был громким, но в царящей уже практически пять часов тишине этот звук можно было сравнить со звуком самого раздражающего будильника. Элайдж проснулся моментально, у него всегда был чуткий сон. Он потер глаза и с неохотой открыл их. Вокруг — кромешная тьма, и только далёкие звёзды, видные из небольшого иллюминатора каюты, выделялись среди сплошного чёрного цвета.

— Компьютер, освещение на шестнадцать процентов, — сказал Элайдж, наблюдая за тем, как с нарастанием яркости света всё вокруг начинало приобретать очертание и краски.

Комбедж снова прозвенел, оповещая о том, что кто-то очень сильно ищет Бейли. Тяжело вздохнув, Элайдж привстал, облокотившись руками о кровать. Когда глаза привыкли к освещению, он прищурился и стал осматривать каюту, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он мог бросить комбедж вчера после того, как пришел со смены на четыре часа позже из-за внезапно возникших проблем. Комбедж определённо звенел где-то рядом, но на тумбочке возле кровати, куда Элайдж обычно его клал после того, как освобождался, не было.

Встав и осмотрев все ящики, Бейли так и не нашел его, а сигнал вызова продолжать звенеть.

— Да где же этот треклятый комбедж, — проворчал себе под нос Элайдж и отодвинул тумбу, но даже там его не было. Бейли злобно прорычал и задвинул её обратно со всей силы. — Может быть, ты здесь?

Элайдж наклонился, заглянул под кровать и… Бинго! Комбедж, и правда, был под ней. Облегченно вздохнув, он принял вызов:

— Бейли на связи.

— Прошу прощения за раннее пробуждение, но вы нам срочно нужны, — сообщил спокойный, приятный голос. Конечно же, он его узнал. Это был Дэниел, и Элайдж поймал себя на мысли, что _рад услышать именно его_.

— Я слушаю, — сообщил о своей готовности к работе Бейли, стараясь звучать как можно бодрее.

— Я расскажу, когда вы будете на месте, — сказал Дэниел, и Элайдж недовольно цыкнул, но согласился, пообещав, что скоро будет в кабинете.

Волосы после сна торчали в разные стороны, да и щетина не делала ситуацию лучше, а под глазами — синяки, которые стали ещё темнее; но времени привести себя в порядок не было. Бейли успел только умыться и быстро нацепить униформу.

***

У входа в кабинет Элайджа уже ждал Дэниел. Выглядел робот всё так же идеально, как и до его ухода. Это вызвало раздражение у Бейли. Ему хотелось бросить едкий комментарий, но мозг отказывался выдавать что-то остроумное, поэтому Элайдж показательно закатил глаза и промолчал.

— Знаю, что утро тяжелое, партнёр Элайдж, — сказал Оливо вместо приветствия и протянул ему кружку кофе, ещё горячего. Бейли почувствовал знакомый приятный аромат, и его тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке. Ничего так не радовало с утра, как свежий, настоящий, не из проклятого репликатора кофе.

— Дэниел, ты чудо, — Элайдж взял кружку, сделал глоток и довольно промычал. На вкус кофе был таким же прекрасным, как и его запах.

— Не за что, — ответил Дэниел, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ. Они вошли в кабинет. Элайдж сел за свой стол, Дэниел встал рядом. — Если вы готовы выслушать меня, я начну рассказывать, зачем вызвал вас.

— Да, давай.

— После вашего ухода мы проверили все склады на станции и почти все пристыкованные суда…

— Почти все?

— Возникли проблемы с одним небольшим грузовым судном. Как раз из-за него я вас и разбудил. После того, как капитан корабля отказался давать службе безопасности осмотреть груз без присутствия хотя бы одного старшего офицера, я просмотрел, что есть в базе данных Федерации по данному кораблю и его капитану, и нашёл кое-что интересное.

Бейли кивнул, дав понять, что всё понял и запомнил, и Дэниел продолжил:

— У данного судна очень интересные маршруты: каждый путь проложен через разные планетарные космопорты и космические станции, но ни одна остановка ещё не повторилась в каком-либо другом маршруте. Единственное, что связывает маршруты — конечный пункт. В каждом полёте он указан как «неизвестный». Это значит, что капитан, вероятно, торгует до тех пор, пока его товар не купят. Но есть одно «но».

— Какое?

— Есть подтверждённая информация, что капитан не меньше четырёх раз был неподалёку от кардассианской демилитаризованной зоны.

— Хм… Очень интересно. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Я пришёл к выводу, что капитан имеет связь с маки. Есть несколько фактов, которые подтверждают эту теорию. Во-первых, как только его корабль подходил к демилитаризованной зоне, то сразу пропадал. Патрульные не замечали, чтобы он пересекал границу, но тот факт, что он часто бывал у демилитаризованной зоны, — проверенная информация. Капитан судна этого не отрицал, говорил, что залетал на ближайшие к зоне колонии Федерации, но ответ от них я всё ещё не получил, так что его слова ничем не подтверждены.  
Во-вторых, офицер, который пытался осмотреть корабль, случайно наткнулся на небольшую горстку порошка, вероятно рассыпанную кем-то из экипажа корабля, но незамеченную. Научный отдел станции уже произвёл анализ. Это всё тот же порошок, который сделан из редкого флорианского цветка и который мы обнаружили примерно десять часов назад на складе В-28. Прошу заметить, что данный порошок безвреден для многих рас, но в их число не входят кардассианцы, что также подтверждает нашу теорию о том, что капитан сотрудничает с маки.

— Ты хорошо потрудился, я согласен. Давай-ка, мы с тобой нанесём ранний визит нашему приятелю, — Элайдж допил свой кофе и сел за рабочий стол. — Компьютер, где сейчас находится, эм…

Бейли понял, что до сих пор не знает личность того, о ком говорил Дэниел. Посмотрев на него, Элайдж тихо прошептал:

— Как его зовут?

— Мирлин Теренс, — ответил робот.

— Мирлина Теренса, — быстро закончил запрос Бейли, пока компьютер его не засчитал.

— Мирлин Теренс находится в доке, отсеке В. 

— Интересно, — хмыкнул Элайдж. — Похоже, наш гость куда-то торопится.  
  
Элайдж нажал на кнопку, и тумбочка в столе открылась. Он достал оттуда запасной фазер и отдал его Дэниелу.

— Он тебе сегодня пригодится. Только проверь, чтобы на оглушении стояло. Лишние убийства нам не нужны.

— Знаю, партнёр Элайдж.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — смущенно и недовольно проворчал себе под нос Бейли. В очередной раз он забыл, что имеет дело с роботом, а не человеком. — И свяжись с отделом безопасности на уровне В-28, они ближе всех к доку. Пусть будут готовы действовать в любой момент, но без меня ничего не предпринимают. Если Теренс и правда имеет связь с маки, то он не будет стоять и смотреть, как мы рушим все его планы.

Элайдж быстрым шагом направился к выходу из кабинета, и Дэниел отправился за ним. 

***

Двери турболифта открылись, Дэниел увидел перед собой коридор, в конце которого был вход в небольшое помещение, откуда офицеры станции связывались с прибывшими кораблями. Отсюда виден огромный док и все пристыкованные корабли. Обычно можно было заметить и шаттлы, которые перевозили посетителей с корабля на станцию или наоборот, но сейчас время ранее, поэтому ни одного шаттла не было видно, по крайней мере, в отсеке В.

Дэниел подошел к двери, она не открылась. Он положил руку на пояс, где находился фазер. Свободной рукой на небольшой панели справа от двери Оливо ввёл команду открыть двери.

Дверь всё ещё была заблокирована, а компьютер запросил код доступа.

— Бейли-дельта-4-9-8-альфа, — чётко произнёс робот код авторизации, который он получил от Элайджа перед тем, как они разошлись. Дэниел достал фазер, и, когда дверь открылась, уже был готов стрелять.

Около пульта управления стоял перепуганный младший лейтенант, который потянулся за своим фазером, но остановился, увидев, что находится на прицеле. Дэниел исключил вариант того, что тот невиновен.

— Кто дал вам разрешение на открытие дока? — спросил строгим голосом.

— К-командование, — промямлил офицер, а затем нахмурился. — А вы, собственно, кто?

— Смелый вопрос для того, кто сейчас находится под дулом моего фазера, — парировал Оливо. — Немедленно отмените открытие дока.

— Но если его снова закрыть, корабль может столкнуться со стенами дока, насколько я знаю, он вылетает в ближайшие десять минут…

— Я думаю, что капитан корабля заметит, что двери дока закрываются, и остановится. Приступайте.

Недовольный младший лейтенант всё же принялся выполнять приказ Дэниела, но рука его всё ещё покоилась на фазере. Он медленно стал доставать его, заметив, что незваный гость всё ещё держит его под прицелом, но уже не столько следит за ним, сколько за дверьми дока. Делая вид, что жмёт на что-то на панели управления, офицер выждал подходящий момент и резко обернулся. Он уже был готов выстрелить, но Дэниел был роботом, это дало ему преимущество. Благодаря идеальному зрению и быстрой механической реакции, он опередил младшего лейтенанта. Офицер упал, потеряв сознание.

Дэниел вызвал к себе нескольких офицеров безопасности, чтобы те забрали сообщника, а сам приступил к работе. Затем он связался с Элайджем, чтобы узнать новые детали и сообщить о закрытии дока.

***

Как только Элайдж и его небольшая группа вошли в ангар, стало ясно, что сегодня ночью здесь никто не патрулировал. Или патрулировал, но явно не с целью не допустить нарушений приказа. А это означало, что сообщников на станции куда больше, чем они подозревали. Бейли предполагал даже худший вариант — предателем мог быть и кто-то из старших офицеров. Но кто? Пока об этом рано говорить.

Элайдж отдал приказ вести себя максимально тихо и незаметно, не терять бдительности. Один энсин после осмотра ангара сообщил о нехватки одного грузового шаттла и о присутствии нескольких ящиков с неизвестным содержимым. Два из них оказались незапечатанными, но в них не было ничего криминального: всего лишь цементный порошок. Остальные были хорошо закрыты, узнать, что в них, было невозможно.

Комбедж издал звук, Элайдж принял вызов.

— Бейли слушает.

— Это исполняющий обязанности энсина, Дэниел Оливо. Партнёр Элайдж, я в связной. Как вы и предполагали, здесь был сообщник, но сейчас док под моим контролем.

— Прекрасно…

— Сэр, — окликнул Бейли офицер. — Сюда возвращается шаттл.

— Понял. Дэниел, свяжусь с тобой позже. Ты слышал, что у нас тут гости. Скорее всего, тот, кто им управляет, пока что не знает о том, что происходит, у нас есть преимущество. До связи.

Элайдж выключил комбедж и позвал к себе двух офицеров, которые были ближе всего к нему.  
  
— Будете встречать со мной нашего гостя. Ведём себя дружелюбно, словно не знаем о том, что здесь происходит. Пусть думает, что преимущество до сих пор за ним.  
  
Оба офицера кивнули, согласившись с планом Бейли. Они все вышли на видное место ангара, ожидая прибытия шаттла.  
  
Шаттл сел рядом с ними, и оттуда вышел мужчина среднего возраста с дружелюбной улыбкой, но в глазах его Элайдж сразу же разглядел тревогу и непонимание. Бейли сдержал свою ухмылку и дождался, пока мужчина, всё же капитан корабля, подойдёт к ним.  
  
— Чем обязан, господа? — учтиво спросил Теренс. — Мой корабль уже проходил проверку, если вы по этому поводу взволновались.  
  
— Я — лейтенант-комманлер Бейли, глава службы безопасности, — представился Элайдж, криво улыбнувшись. — Разве вы не слышали о моём приказе, который был подтверждён коммандером станции?  
  
— Приказ? Понятия не имею что за приказ, но я уже очень спешу. Я попросил дежурного офицера открыть для меня док, и он любезно согласился. Может быть, он тоже не знал о приказе?  
  
— Уверяю вас, он ошибся. Приказ был, и я могу найти его для вас на падде, но если вы торопитесь, я могу пойти вам на уступки...  
  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Бейли.  
  
— ... только после того, как лично буду убеждён, что вы не перевозите запрещённый товар. Я слышал, что вы не дали моим ребятам осмотреть ваш груз без моего присутствия. Вот он я, пройдёмте. Мэллоу, вы пойдёте со мной.

— Мистер Бейли, я очень тороплюсь! — попытался протестовать Теренс, но Элайдж уже заходил в шаттл:

— Так поторопитесь сами, если вам нужно лететь! У вас осталось несколько ящиков товара — не стойте и загружайте. Парни, помогите ему.

У Мирлина Теренса не осталось выбора. Он отправился за другим офицером следом, сжав кулаки. Возможно, если тот парень в связной ещё не был остановлён другими офицерами Звёздного флота, то, может, шанс ещё был. И Мирлин не собирался его терять. Как только эти два идиота отвлекутся на проверку груза, он свяжется с парнем, который должен был открыть док и заодно избавиться от Бейли и его помощника.

— Не будете ли вы любезны, открыть мне пару ящиков? — спросил Элайдж, стараясь сохранить спокойствие на лице. О, у него был прекрасный план, который разоблачит этого негодяя и потешит его, Бейли, эго. Вероятно, за выполнение этого задания он получит несколько увольнительных дней.

— Конечно, — Теренс естественно выбрал те ящики, которые были открыты.

«Думает, что может меня обмануть» — подумал Элайдж. — «Но я уже давно всё знаю».

Заглянув в ящики, Бейли увидел то, о чём уже знал.

— А как насчёт этого? — спросил он, указав на запечатанный груз. — Что там? Вы так старательно избегаете его.

— Уверяю вас, ничего такого. Просто они запечатаны, а все инструменты для вскрытия остались на моем грузовом судне. Обещаю, я открою их для вас.

Хмыкнув, Элайдж кивнул. Пока он отвлекся на то, чтобы переговорить со своим офицером, Мирлин отошёл подальше от них и попытался связаться с офицером, который должен был открыть ему док. Ответа не было. Значит, до него всё же добрались, и сейчас Теренс был в ловушке. Его охватили страх и гнев: столько раз он выбирался из таких ситуаций, причём бывал он и в худшем положении, но попался он именно здесь, на чёртовой космической мусорке. Кто бы мог подумать, что на этой старой станции остались ещё офицеры, которые хорошо выполняют свою работу, ведь судя по полученным данным, станция С-5 не особо пользуется спросом, можно сказать, ещё пару лет — и от неё будет больше убытков, чем прибыли.

Мирлин пожалел, что согласился именно на этот маршрут. Он, конечно, знал благодаря связям, что один из старших офицеров на станции поддерживает маки, но лично с ним не был знаком. Оттого и было плохое предчувствие, ему стоило прислушаться к самому себе. Всё, что он везёт, крайне необходимо для ребят демилитаризованной зоны, и вот он их всех сильно подставить.

И всё же, Теренс считал, что ещё не всё потеряно. Чтобы открыть док, компьютер в связной можно было взломать и перенастроить на управление на бортовой. Конечно, но это уйдет какое-то время, но если обезвредить Бейли и его офицера, то минут двадцать у него в запасе точно будет. Остальные оставшиеся в ангаре из службы безопасности догадаются не сразу, что произошло.

Между тем шаттл прибыл к кораблю Теренса. Все трое перешли с шаттла на грузовой корабль. Мирлин пропустил «гостей» вперёд, а сам зашел последний, не забыв при этом заблокировать вход на корабль и перекрыв все пути для отступления. И вот они все были заперты в грузовом отсеке. Это факт не остался незамеченным Бейли, но он лишь приказал офицеру осмотреть ящики. Тот принялся выполнять приказ, но был наготове в любой момент помочь Элайджу обезвредить капитана Теренса.

— Я вижу, ваш офицер отправился к ящиком с тканями, — усмехнулся Мирлин, осторожно подойдя как можно ближе к Бейли. — Знаете, там есть отличный андорианский шёлк…

— О, я знаю. Наслышан о нём, также как и о вашем интересном порошке из фролианского цветка, простите уж, названия не припомню, — ядовито ответил Элайдж, развернувшись к Теренсу. — Вижу, вы не удивлены.

Мирлин хмыкнул.

— О, лейтенант-коммандер, я понял, что вы про меня уже всё знаете, как только встретил вас в ангаре. Я не настолько наивный! И что вы собираетесь делать? Арестовать меня за помощь людям, от которых отказалась Федерация? Вы ведь даже не представляете, каково оказаться по ту сторону с этими ложкоголовыми ублюдками!

— Знаете, я тоже не в восторге от политики Федерации, но экстремистов не жалую, — безразличными голосом ответил Бейли, потянувшись за своим фазером. И в этом была его ошибка — Теренс успел вытащить из внутреннего кармана пиджака нож, который был смазан чем-то непонятным, вероятно, ядом; и Элайдж попытался увернуться, но не успел и получил удар в правое подреберье. Силы моментально покинули его. Голова закружилась, а в глазах потемнело. Бейли не смог удержаться на ногах и упал; последнее, что он услышал, был звук фазера.

***

Открыв глаза, Элайдж не был рад увидеть то место, в котором он оказался. Белая уже знакомая стена перед ним говорила о том, что он в медотсеке, да и последнее, что он помнит, — замах ножом Теренса; значит, он был ранен, что логично, ведь если бы он был в порядке, то в медотсеке не лежал сейчас. Своё состояние Бейли оценил как отвратительное: он только проснулся, но уже чувствовал усталость и слабость.

В помещение зашла медсестра — милая девушка, Глэдия, вроде бы, она как-то уже залечивала ему раны — и спросила о самочувствии. Бейли скривил лицо и недовольно фыркнул, ответ на вопрос был очевиден. Медсестра произнесла тихое, взволнованное «ох» и оставила его в покое.

Элайдж пожалел, что не поговорил с ней. Нужно был попросить её позвать Дэниела, узнать, как он там и чем, собственно, закончилось дело; но было слишком поздно, а гадать ему не хотелось. В любом случае, всё должно быть хорошо, вряд ли этот подлый тип смог сбежать. А вот состояние Дэниела ему было куда интереснее. Волнуется ли он за него сейчас? Или, может быть, ему всё равно? Кто их знает, этих роботов. _Почему он вообще сейчас об этом думает?_

Ответ Элайдж так и не нашёл, вновь заснув. И, как ни странно, снился ему Дэниел.

***

Следующее пробуждение было приятным. За дверьми было шумно, и Бейли вспомнил, что уже просыпался, но тогда было тише. Видимо, было это по ночному времени станции.

В любом случае, чувствовал Элайдж себя лучше. К нему вновь зашла медсестра.

— Эм, — начал Элайдж. — Глэдия, не ошибаюсь?

— Да, я, — улыбнулась девушка, — только ударение на второй слог.

— Прошу прощения.

— Ничего страшного, люди часто делают эту ошибку, я уже привыкла. Лучше скажите, как ваше самочувствие.

— Хорошо. Чувствую слабость, но это терпимо, — ответил Бейли. — Не могли бы сообщить одному _человеку_ , что я бы хотел, чтобы он ко мне зашёл?

— Мистер Бейли, вы только очнулись, вам нужно отдыхать! — запротестовала Глэдия. — Доктор будет вами недоволен. И мне это тоже не нравится.

— Тц, но это важно для меня. Мне он нужен срочно. Недолго. Прошу вас, — Элайдж старался не давить на девушку, тем не менее, голос его был уверенным, даже как-то слишком для того, кто недавно очнулся. Глэдия строго посмотрела на него, и Бейли ответил тем же. Девушка вздохнула и сдалась.

— Хорошо. Как вашего этого человека зовут? Я сообщу ему.

— Дэниел Оливо. И спасибо.

Глэдия постаралась быть строгой, но всё же не удержалась и улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Ждите, — сказала она и ушла.

Дэниел не заставил себя ждать долго. По одним его растрёпанным волосам можно сказать, что он только проснулся. Как бы странно это не звучало, это было так. Элайдж вспомнил их относительно недавний разговор о снах и не смог сдержать улыбки, потому что после него робот стал входить так называемый «спящий режим». Конечно, ему так ничего и не приснилось, да и вряд ли приснится, но было в этом факте что-то очаровательное.

— Партнёр Элайдж, — произнёс Дэниел, как только вошёл к нему. — Я рад, вас видеть.

— Взаимно, — ответил Бейли, и робот сел рядом. — Тебе тут вряд ли разрешат долго оставаться, так что, рассказывай, чем всё закончилось.

— Мирлин Теренс был арестован, так же как и другие офицеры, которые помогали ему. Боюсь вас огорчить, но этот случай серьёзнее, чем мы подозревали.

— Я знаю. Боюсь, что на станции ещё остались люди, которые замешаны в этом всём, — Бейли не стал говорить вслух о своём предположении, что, вероятнее всего, это были люди из старшего офицерского состава. Он, конечно, поделится с Дэниелом этой мыслью, но не сейчас и не здесь.

— Я тоже так думаю, — кивнул Оливо и замолчал. Элайдж тоже не знал, что сказать. В принципе, он всё узнал, но странное чувство волнения не покидало его. С чем оно было связано, Бейли тоже не знал и даже предположить не мог.

— Ну, тогда…

— Я бы хотел поговорить с вами насчёт случившегося, — сказал Дэниел, удивив Элайджа.

— Хорошо?

— Меня беспокоит факт того, что вы были ранены.

— Ох, Дэниел. Такое уже было и не раз, не стоит так переживать. Не умер же.

— Ваши слова только подтверждают мои опасения. Вы слишком спокойно воспринимаете факт угрозы вашей жизни. Партнёр Элайдж, вы могли умереть, с большим шансом. На ноже Теренса был серьёзный яд, к тому же, вы потеряли много крови.

Дэниел был прав, и это разозлило Бейли. Робот читал ему нотации. Замечательно, дожили.

— Ты что, _действительно_ переживаешь?

— Да, Элайдж, переживаю, — честно ответил робот, и Элайджу стало не по себе.

Именно эти слова Бейли боялся услышать. Он доставлял дискомфорт другому существу, пусть и роботу, а Элайдж этого не любил. В последние годы он был слишком незаметен, и если что-то и случалось, он не чувствовал вины за то, что кто-то мог переживать за него. Раньше у него была Джесси; и он ненавидел тот факт, что Джесси так сильно волновалась за него и плакала из-за него. Но потом их пути разошлись, и, хоть Элайджу и было грустно от этого, он чувствовал облегчение.

И вот сейчас рядом с ним Дэниел, и во взгляде его Бейли видел строгость, растерянность, волнение. Глаза Дэниела всегда говорили Элайджу правду, даже в тех случаях, когда он не мог правильно выразить свои чувства.

— Я… прости меня, Дэниел.

Элайдж потянул к нему руку, но остановился, почувствовав себя неловко. Он собирался отвести руку, чтобы прижать её к груди, но Дэниел перехватил её, держал нежно и заботливо. Элайджа, по неизвестной ему причине, сильно смутила эта ситуация, но руку он все же не выдернул.

— Всё в порядке. Я просто не хотел бы терять вас, Элайдж. Вы мой друг, первый и единственный. Благодаря вам я стал больше узнавать об окружающем мире, а также понимать свои чувства лучше.

— Дэниел…

— Пообещайте мне, если будет риск, вы больше не оставите меня одного далеко от вас, как это случилось в этот раз. Я хочу быть рядом и иметь возможность вас защитить.

— Я постараюсь, Дэниел, но и ты меня пойми. Когда я устраивал тебя к себе на работу, я не и думал о том, что ты будешь делать что-то большее, чем отчёты… и другом тебя не видел. Сейчас всё по-другому. Мне нравится твоя компания, работать с тобой — удовольствие, но я не могу подвергать тебя опасности. Ты _робот_ , Дэниел, творение величайших умов. Ты один такой. И я должен обеспечить твою безопасность. Что, если тебя повредят? Я не робототехник, вряд ли смогу чем-то помочь. Да и перед Фастольфом и Сартоном будет неудобно. Когда придёт время, я обещал вернуть тебя в целости и сохранности, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. И всё же, я настаиваю…

Бейли прервал его, подняв другую, свободную руку.

— Никаких «и всё же», Дэниел. Я не буду рисковать тобой, взамен обещаю быть более осторожным и не допускать подобных просчётов. Я буду в порядке. Идёт? — голос Бейли был строгим, взгляд — серьёзным и хмурым; роботу ничего не оставалось сделать, как кивнуть в знак согласия.

Элайдж смягчился и улыбнулся; Дэниел тоже: как обычно это была еле заметная улыбка. Элайджу она нравилась.

— Я пойду. Вам нужно отдыхать. Я зайду к вам позже.

— Хорошо, иди, — согласился Бейли, Дэниел отпустил его руку. К ним зашла медсестра, видимо, чтобы попытаться выставить за дверь посетителя, который уже больше, чем пять минут мешал пациенту отдыхать. Увидев, что Оливо встал, она улыбнулась и кивнула ему.

Робот ушёл, и Элайдж разочарованно вздохнул и взглянул на свою руку, на которой до сих пор чувствовал теплоту руки Дэниела. Он также поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Дэниел остался с ним ещё ненадолго. _Странно всё это._


	7. Джесси

Спокойные дни радовали как Элайджа, так и Дэниела. Курортный сезон на планете был окончен, а это означало, что жизнь на станции уже не будет слишком активной. Мелких происшествий стало в три раза меньше, крупными проблемами даже не пахло. Работы практически не осталось, особенно с учётом помощи Дэниела.

Элайдж последние несколько недель посвятил себя попыткам найти зацепки по маки, но, кажется, кто-то на станции очень умело заметал все следы. Пришлось бросить и это дело. Это, конечно, сильно разочаровывало и злило. Бейли не любил чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Сейчас оставалось только сидеть в кабинете, скучать и ждать, когда кто-то с кем-то в очередной раз поругается из-за мелочи и устроит беспорядок. А пока что ни Оливо, ни Бейли не были заняты работой. Во-первых, потому что на сегодня уже всё было сделано. Во-вторых, никто не собирался проверять, чем занят начальник отдела безопасности. У других старших офицеров хватало и без этого проблем, им не было интересно; а Эндерби просто держался подальше от робота.

Элайдж уткнулся в личный падд: читал что-то, печатал и изредка хмурился. Дэниел открыл для себя новое увлечение — рисование. Элайдж даже не успел заметить, когда его строгий, аскетичный кабинет превратился в склад картин Дэниела. Стоило бы их начать убирать, пока всё помещение не превратилось в самую настоящую выставку. Но, если честно, Бейли нравились работы робота. Они не были шедеврами, но что-то в них было.

Оливо оторвался от холста и в очередной раз взглянул на Элайджа. Он уже хорошо научился читать своего напарника, поэтому знал, что сейчас того что-то волновало. Дэниел осмелился прервать тишину, которая длилась несколько часов.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, — коротко ответил Бейли.

— Хм, я так не думаю. Хотите поговорить об этом?

Бейли пожал плечами, не определившись. Робот отложил кисть, оставив свой рисунок незавершённым, и присел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. Всё в нём внушало доверие и желание поделиться тревогами. Бейли подумал, что из Дэниела вышел бы замечательный советник в отличие от того «прекрасного» психолога, который занимал этот пост на станции уже четвёртый год.

— М, да ничего серьёзного. Правда, ничего плохого не случилось. 

Элайдж оторвался от падда.

— Видишь ли, только что я получил сообщение от Джесси, — он запнулся, осознав, что ни разу не говорил о ней Дэниелу, так что тот, скорее всего, не имел понятия, кто это. — Эм, ну, моя жена. Бывшая, мы разведены.

Дэниел кивнул. Элайдж продолжил:

— Она написала, что скоро прилетит. Вместе с Бентли, нашим сыном. Она отправляется на конференцию по религиоведению. В это время Бентли будет со мной.

— Хм, но разве это не хорошая новость? У меня создалось впечатление, что вы хорошо относитесь к своей семье, так как на столе у вас фотография с ними. Ведь так?

— Верно, но знаешь что, Дэниел? Всё было бы чудесно, если бы это «скоро» не было завтра! Сейчас вечер, а их корабль прибудет завтра утром! Утром, в 9:00 по местному времени! А у меня даже не оформлен увольнительный! И совершенно ничего не готово к их приезду! — Элайдж стукнул кулаком по столу, а затем вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Просто великолепно.

— Это не является серьёзной нерешаемой проблемой. Я всегда могу _прикрыть вас_.

Бейли фыркнул от смеха. Ну вот, он всё же научил Дэниела выражаться немного проще. И он даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Сложные конструкции и длинные предложения — неповторимый стиль речи Оливо, но иногда из-за этого его было сложно понять.

Дэниел не понял реакции напарника, но тот лишь махнул рукой и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Дэниел, на тебя действительно можно положиться. Но, понимаешь, суть в том, что эта женщина могла предупредить меня раньше, но просто не сделала этого! Вот так всегда. Она постоянно забывает обо всём и вспоминает в самый последний момент. Не знаю, что творится в её голове, но так было всегда.

— Что ж, в таком случае будет уместным радоваться тому, что ваша бывшая жена оповестила вас сегодня, — ответил Оливо. Иосафат! Робот пытался пошутить. И хотя лицо его как не выражало эмоций, Бейли оценил попытку Дэниела и рассмеялся.

— Это уж точно. Эх, умеешь же ты успокоить и поднять настроение, Дэниел.

— Всегда рад помочь.

Элайдж усмехнулся.

— О, раз так, может быть, ты сходишь за…

— Нет, Элайдж, мы же договорились, что никакой кружки кофе на ночь.

— Иосафат, ну и ладно, — закатил глаза Бейли.

***

На следующий день Элайдж не просто шёл, он практически бежал к доку, чтобы встретить Джесси и Бена. И он просто не мог сдержать свою улыбку, когда увидел их, выходящих из шаттла.

Джесси была наполовину баджоркой, наполовину человеком. Бейли познакомился с ней на своей родной планете, Земле, но не той, что расположена в Солнечной системе, а одной из тех колоний, которые называются «Террами» и имеют свой номер. Планета, на которой родился и вырос Бейли, — Терра IX. Сто двадцать лет назад она наделала шуму среди учёных, а сейчас осталась на страницах учебников по археологии и истории. Всего лишь небольшая и небогатая колония в отдалённом секторе в пространстве Федерации, как и сотни других.

Первоначально на планете даже колония не планировалась, так как местная фауна представляла опасность для людей; но во время изучения планеты были обнаружены подземные города. Ранее тут проживала цивилизация, но она исчезла, предположительно, тогда, когда на Земле было Позднее Средневековье. Учёные переселились сюда, чтобы изучить города. Им удалось восстановить системы жизнеобеспечения городов, и, когда планета была изучена, никто уже не хотел уходить. «Стальные пещеры» — именно так прозвали подземные города поселенцы — оказались очень комфортными.

В первые десятки лет существования планеты прибывало много граждан Федерации с других колоний. В настоящее время сюда редко кто прилетает, а если и прилетает, то чаще всего это беженцы из других галактических государств или с независимых планет, потому что здесь тихо и спокойно. Семья матери Джесси была именно такой. Они были баджорцами, которым повезло заблаговременно покинуть родную планету до оккупации Кардассией. И всё же после того как Баджор был освобождён, Джесси вернулась туда и забрала с собой Бентли. Её всегда тянуло к баджорской культуре и религии, поэтому Элайдж не был удивлён такому исходу.

— Лайдж! — крикнула женщина и помахала ему рукой. Бейли отметил, что Джесси совсем не изменилась. Всегда завязанные в хвост тёмно-каштановые волосы, красивая традиционная баджорская серьга в левом ухе, тёмно-красный комбинезон с длинным рукавами. Выглядела она чудесно.

Рядом с ней стоял Бен, и вот он как раз сильно изменился. Он отрастил волосы, они практически доставали до плеч. Парень сильно вырос за то время, которое Бейли его не видел, и был уже выше матери — ростом он пошёл в отца; всё остальное, в том числе баджорские складки на носу, у него от матери. Ему недавно исполнилось пятнадцать. Элайдж до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Ведь совсем недавно Бентли был еще одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой.

Прошло меньше минуты, и вот они уже стояли и крепко обнимались. Джесси по привычке поцеловала Элайджа в щеку. Да, они разведены, но все ещё дорожат друг другом. Они все ещё близки. И всё же Элайдж смутился из-за этого небольшого проявления привязанности в общественном месте. 

Бентли вздохнул и закатил глаза, так как именно он стоял и держал весь багаж.

— Да, я совсем не устал, могу стоять тут с вещами ещё сто лет, наслаждайтесь, — нарочно громко сказал парень, и оба родителя повернулись к нему. Джесси смотрела на него осуждающе, Элайдж — удивлённо.

— Бентли!

— Он прав, прости, — Бейли отпустил женщину, подошёл к сыну и, нежно похлопав его по плечу, забрал часть багажа. — Нда, ну ты и вымахал. Но ещё недостаточно, чтобы быть выше своего старика.

Бентли вновь закатил глаза, но сделал это с улыбкой на лице.

— И я рад тебя видеть, пап.

Элайдж улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нужно поскорее отнести эти вещи. И зачем вообще столько брать было, — обратился он уже к Джесси. — Бен только на неделю приехал, и даже если учесть, что половина здесь — твои, не многовато ли для такого срока?

— Я ей то же самое сказал.

— Это сейчас так кажется, а потом ещё спасибо скажешь, что я ответственно к этому отнеслась.

Бентли не стал спорить с матерью и промолчал, Элайдж хмыкнул.

Бейли привёл их на уровень D-14. Бентли сразу обратил на это внимание. Раньше они жили на уровне C-6, где были расположены огромные каюты с несколькими комнатами и даже собственной кухней. Значит, отец переехал. Это даже не удивило его. Наверное, он бы тоже не захотел оставаться один в таких больших апартаментах. Это навивало бы тоску и чувство одиночества, да и убирать все комнаты одному было бы тяжело.

— Сейчас на станции достаточно свободных кают, как видите, она до сих пор не пользуется популярностью. Поэтому, Бен, ты будешь жить в отдельной каюте. Думаю, что ты уже достаточно взрослый и самостоятельный для этого, — сказал Элайдж и указал на дверь каюты, которая теперь принадлежала Бентли.

— Вау, спасибо!

— А ты в этом уверен? — Джесси скептически отнеслась к решению Элайджа.

— Да, нормально всё будет. Я живу рядом, дверь справа — моя. Это однокомнатные каюты, так что даже при всём желании я бы не смог устроить его у себя. Пусть наслаждается, — успокоил женщину Бейли. — Бен, ты сам разберешься с вещами?

— Ну, да, а что?

— Тогда ты не против, если мы с твоей матерью оставим тебя?

— Ах, ну, конечно, — закатил глаза парень. — Я так и знал. Ладно, идите. Я справлюсь сам.

— Ты же не обижаешься? — уточнила Джесси.

— Нет, идите уже.

Элайдж и Джесси улыбнулись. Бейли отдал сыну код доступа к каюте, и они оставили Бентли одного.

***

Как и обещал в ответном письме, Элайдж забронировал стол в одном хорошем ресторане, где подают блюда из разных инопланетных кухонь, в том числе баджорской. Бейли не видел бывшую жену несколько лет, и хоть они много писали друг другу и иногда связывались, ничто не могло заменить настоящую беседу лицом к лицу.

Элайдж подумал, что было бы хорошо провести время вместе всей семьёй, но накопилось слишком много вещей, которые они хотели обсудить только вдвоём, не вмешивая в это сына. Не только потому, что они что-то скрывали, но и просто, чтобы не заставить его скучать. Разговоры взрослых иногда бывают такими бессмысленными и нудными. И всё же Элайдж договорился с Джесси, что они проведут день вместе, когда она вернётся с конференции обратно, как настоящая семья. Как это было раньше.

Джесси рассказывала слишком много, но Элайдж не был против. Ему нравилась эмоциональность и энергичность Джесси, когда она чем-то делилась. Она всё щебетала и щебетала: о делах на Баджоре, о работе, о Бентли и его успехах в школе, о новых друзьях и о том, что так никого и не нашла после Элайджа.

Бейли заметил, что она ещё ничего не рассказала об их отношениях с Бентли, и спросил о них прямо. Джесси утихла, даже немного помрачнела; весь её хороший настрой куда-то исчез.

— Знаешь, есть пара проблем, — начала она. — Я иногда так устаю одна. Это, наверное, эгоистично говорить, и я, правда, люблю его, как никого на свете, но иногда мне просто не хватает сил. Он — подросток, Элайдж, понимаешь? Это трудный период в жизни. Я хочу сказать, что он иногда совсем меня не слушается… Мне кажется, он обижен на меня, но я не понимаю, почему. Я пыталась поговорить с ним, но он лишь отмахивается и говорит, что всё в порядке, но я вижу, что это не так. Я всё для него делаю, во многом уступаю. Раньше такого не было… Я просто хочу, чтобы всё снова стало хорошо.

Джесси была расстроена, так, что еле сдерживала себя, чтобы не расплакаться, Элайдж это видел. Он нежно накрыл её руку своей.

— Оу. Я не знал. Не волнуйся, я обещаю, что поговорю с ним. Возможно, он расскажет мне. Не знаю уж, что между вами произошло, но не думаю, что Бен тебя ненавидит. В своих чувствах он довольно прямолинеен.

Джесси улыбнулась уголками губ, вспомнив, как Бентли однажды нашумел, когда выразил всё своё недовольство одному учителю прямо в лицо в младшей школе.

— Да, ты прав. Ладно, я не хочу говорить о грустном. И вообще, я всё время рассказывала тебе о себе, а ты даже слова не сказал. Я хочу услышать, как у тебя дела.

— Ну, — Элайдж почесал затылок. — Честно, даже не знаю, что сказать. У меня всё как обычно.

— Да ладно тебе, Лайдж. Как насчёт того парня… Дэниел, кажется? Ты писал, что он тебя раздражает, а потом вдруг стал хорошо о нём отзываться, что очень неожиданно с твоей стороны. Если тебя кто-то бесит, то это навсегда, — рассмеялась Джесси, и Бейли закатил глаза, но всё же не сдержал улыбку, наверное, не столько из-за слов Джесси, сколько из-за того, что вспомнил Дэниела.

Элайдж начал свой рассказ с самого начала. О том, как его сильно раздражал вечно спокойный напарник, который даже не пытался с ним спорить. О том, как вынужден был находиться в его компании. О том, как со временем привык к присутствию Дэниела. О том, как они вместе разбирали гору отчётов, засиживались допоздна в кабинете. О том, как они с Дэниелом начали дружить и проводить время вместе не только на работе, но и в свободное время: игры в теннис, обсуждения литературы, походы в голокомнаты. О том, какая из них вышла хорошая команда. О том, какой Дэниел заботливый: тот всегда готов был помочь Элайджу, даже если эта помощь — принести чашку кофе. О том, что Дэниел преданный: он никогда не подводил Элайджа и не подставлял. О том, что Дэниел бескорыстный: даже сейчас он сидел в кабинете и прикрывал Элайджа, выполняя всю работу и не требуя ничего взамен.

Джесси слушала его, и с каждой минутой её улыбка становилась всё шире. Она сразу заметила, как оживился Бейли, как только начал рассказывать о Дэниеле. Она ждала, когда он остановится, но он всё продолжал говорить о том времени, которое он провёл с Дэниелом. Что ж, она была только за послушать ещё немного.

Когда Элайдж закончил, Джесси спросила:

— Так вы встречаетесь?

Элайдж, который сделал глоток вина, подавился. Вопрос Джесси его удивил.

— Нет, с чего ты решила? — он напрягся и нахмурился. Джесси подпёрла рукой подбородок и посмотрела прямо в глаза Элайджу.

— Серьёзно? Я разочарована, ох. Вы хорошо ладите, а ещё ты _так_ про него рассказывал… Что ж, по крайней мере это похоже на тебя.

— Похоже на меня? О чём ты? Я не понимаю.

— Конечно, не понимаешь, Лайдж, — она улыбнулась ему. — Ты всегда был таким.

— Иосафат! — ответил Бейли. — Каким, Джесси? Ты можешь перестать говорить загадками?

— Ну, ты же детектив, должен разгадывать тайны, — усмехнулась Джесси и, когда Элайдж посмотрел на неё своим фирменным раздражённым взглядом, вовсе рассмеялась. А затем стала серьёзной как никогда.

— Лайдж, солнце. Ты _влюбился_. Влюбился так сильно и не заметил этого.

— Что?.. Не говори глупостей! Не влюбился я! Я бы понял сразу!

 _«Понял бы, не так ли?_ » — подумал он немного тревожно.

— Ага, прямо как тогда, когда влюбился в меня. Ходил и смотрел на меня своим ужасно влюблённым взглядом, но вообще не осознавал этого. Элайдж, когда ты рассказывал о Дэниеле, у тебя был тот же взгляд. Уж я-то знаю.

— Ерунда. Ты сделала вывод только из одного моего рассказа, Джесси. Да и это было столько лет назад, ты выдумаешь. Ты ничего не понимаешь!

— Ладно, Лайдж, как скажешь. Подумай над этим сам потом, — Джесси посмотрела на часы и охнула. — Мой корабль отправляется уже через пятнадцать минут. Проведёшь меня?

Бейли кивнул. Бентли они не смогли найти, да и времени не оставалось. Элайдж подумал, что тот наверняка ушёл прогуляться по станции. Неудивительно, они с Джесси просидели в ресторане пару часов. За это время Бентли успел разобрать все вещи и заскучать.

Джесси остановилась у шаттла и развернулась к Элайджу.

— Когда я вернусь через неделю, чтобы забрать Бентли, я буду ждать от тебя ответа.

— Что?

— О, ты понял, о чём я, — Джесси закатила глаза и поспешила на свой шаттл. — Удачи, Лайдж! Она тебе понадобиться больше, чем мне на конференции!

Джесси исчезла, оставив Элайджа одного в сомнениях. Он остался наедине со своими мыслями. Если бы сейчас где-то на станции не бродил Бентли, который теперь его ответственность, Бейли бы отправился в бар и пропустил пару стаканов чего покрепче, может, даже больше.

Элайдж понимал, что Джесси была права, и стоило бы согласиться с ней, но он отрицал. Отрицал так сильно, как только мог. _Оказаться влюблённым в робота_ — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно было.


End file.
